Chores
by LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: Sting never does the chores Rogue ask him to do. This is how he learned to listen to his mate.


Just a little one shot

Got this idea thanks to raiosecliffe-cheney who had sent me some one word prompts ^^

I'm not sure if it's good or not so I just hope that you enjoy reading it ^^

* * *

'It's the same... Every time... Whenever I ask him to do some chores, like taking care of the dishes or bringing out the trash, he never does them... I do understand that he's the guild master and has a lot to do because of it, but it's not like he has to do the whole work all by himself. Whenever I'm not on a job or doing other important things, I'm helping him with it. Hell even the other guild members help from time to time! So why does he never do what I ask him for?' The shadow dragon slayer thought as he once again did the chores Sting should have done.

The exact moment he was done with it Sting came home, together with Frosch and Lector. The two exceeds wanted to go shopping earlier and Sting decided to join them so that Frosch won't get lost again, at least did he say this was his reason to go with them. In Rogues opinion he just wanted to leave their home long enough so that the shadow dragon slayer would do the chores himself.

"We are back." Sting more or less shouted as he entered their shared home. He knew that he didn't have to shout for Rogue to notice that he's home but he did it anyway.

"Wow it's so much cleaner than before." Lector noted, with Frosch adding his typical "Fro thinks so too."

"But Stinge-kun, weren't you supposed to do most of it this week?" Lector added as he remembered that he had heard how Rogue complained to Yukino about Sting doing nothing of the thing he had asked him to do.

Before Sting even had a chance to say anything, the shadow dragon slayer had already answered it for him. "You are right, Lector. He was supposed to do it, but just like always he didn't and I certainly do not enjoy living in a dirty house, where the pile of used dishes nearly reaches the sealing or left over from the pizza, we had at the beginning of the week, still lies on the table in the living-room."

To all of their surprise did Rogue not sound mad, which he normally did when it was about stuff like that. Frosch and Lector were happy about it, because when none of the dragon slayers were mad they had to reason to fight with each other.

Sting on the other side knew that this probably meant that something was wrong and as the caring mate he was, decided that he should ask Rogue what the matter was.

With that he asked their exceed to go to their room, so that he and Rogue could talk with each other, alone. Being nice exceeds, the two of them listened to Sting and went to their shared room.

"Rogue... Is everything okay?" The white dragon slayer asked his mate, after they both had sat down on the couch and just sat there for some minutes in awkward silence.

"Everything's fine. Why do you ask?" Rogue replied without looking at him, a sign that he was lying.

"You are not mad at me."

"Huh?" The shadow dragon slayer looked at him with an expression that practically asked him to explain what he means.

"Normally you're mad at me when you have to do the things you asked me to do, but today you're not and I want to know why." Sting explained and looked at his mate with a worried expression. 'What if I did take it too far? Or worse what if he doesn't care anymore? I know that it is said that if people stop reacting to the stuff they normally always reacted to, it could mean that they stopped to care about the person...' More and more thought of this kind began to run through Stings mind while Rogue took his time and searched for a suited answer to give him.

"I guess, I didn't get mad at you because I'm getting used to it being this way, me asking you to do some chores and you not doing them. By now I'm only disappointed that even though I always try to help you, no matter what, you never return this favour..." What Rogue had just told him did hit him and it did hit him hard. He never wanted to disappoint him and make it seem that he couldn't relay on him with little tasks, that did have nothing to do with fighting or being on a job since the shadow dragon slayer could always count on him in situations like these.

After that they talked for some more time and Sting promised to do better in the future.

The first two weeks after their talk, Sting did everything Rogue ask him to do, not at the same day he was asked but in the end he did what Rogue wanted from him. Sadly did all this begin to fade away after these two weeks and Sting fell back into his old routine. So you could say everything was back to the way it was. But that was not true

Rogue knew that this would probably happen and so he had made a backup plan which would get Sting to do his chores.

One day after a nice date at a restaurant, well it was more or less a forced date since they had nothing eatable left at home and were hungry, Rogue decided that it was the perfect time to take his plan into action.

"Sting, can I talk to you about something serious?" The shadow dragon slayer asked and looked at his mate with a nervous expression.

"Sure. You can talk with me about anything." Sting did send him one of his famous smiles as a try to convince him about it.

"Well... Do you remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" Now Sting began to feel a bit nervous since he knew that Rogue would never ask something like that without a reason.

"I seemed that you had forgotten about it. Because even though you did as you promised, at least for some time, now all you do is tell me that you'll do it without doing anything... And I don't know why but this made me think about us and I realised that some part of our relationship just doesn't seem to work so good..." Before Rogue could even finish what he was about to say, Sting interrupted him.

"Please Rogue please don't break up with me!"

"What? Sting what are you talking about?"

"I swear I'll do everything you want me to do!"

"Thanks but I'm..."

"Just don't break up with me!"

"...not breaking up with you." Sting completely ignored him and just pleaded no begged him over and over again not to break up with him and that he would be the perfect boyfriend from now on.

At some point of Stings rambling, Rogue just hugged him and tried to tell him that he never planned to break up with him, that yes he still loved him too and that he should calm down because there was no reason for him to be upset.

After this day things had changed for the better because Sting had finally learned that he had to help Rogue with all the chores that had to be done. And even if Rogues plan did not work the way he had planned it, he was still glad that things had gotten better.

* * *

If you have an idea that you'd like to be written you can allways tell me ^^

For all who read my ongoing stingue story: I'll try to post the nexr chapter sometime during this week ^^


End file.
